


Staying Alive

by Cassandra1007



Series: Cullen Rutherford and Latheira Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Haven (Dragon Age), but its what i feel like writing, not about the relationship this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra1007/pseuds/Cassandra1007
Summary: Not so much about the relationship this time but it's what I'm writing about. I feel that it's important to write about things other than a relationship in order to get to know characters better as themselves and not as just a couple (even though I still haven't written about my Cullavellan as an actual couple yet oops. That's coming soon though). Anyways feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you like!





	Staying Alive

Everything is fire and panic and  _pain._ It's takes everything in Latheira to keep her dinner down. She's certain at least a few ribs are broken and her right shoulder is on fire while her arm hangs limp. Her left leg hurts when she stretches it in front of her to walk and the blood coating her hands lets her know she's bleeding from somewhere. Corypheus really did a number on her. When the first wave of red templars hit Haven all Latheira could do was try to get everyone into the Chantry. When that wasn't enough, when they were certain they would face death, the strange boy with the large hat showed them a way. Latheira knew that they would never make it out without a distraction, so she gave them one. As soon as she could she convinced her party to leave her. The less deaths that happened here the better. Resigned, she aimed the last trebuchet. She faced Corypheus all alone, knowing she would die and yet here she is. Brutally reminded of her current state of living by the sharp pain every time she takes a step or  _breathes_. Luckily her rift closing hand is undamaged and allows her to access her newfound power to open small rifts above enemies heads and suck them into the fade. There's something about being in large amounts of pain to make a person not care about how and why and to just be thankful that something  _is._

By the time she makes it outside, the snow has piled up to her knees. The chill of the cold is just another thing to add to her list. She can see the path the others took, the way marked by fires still smoking. They were there not long ago. ' _If_   _only you could find them-_ ' she cuts herself off. There's no way she can catch up to them. She'd be better to just lay down in the snow and wait for death. But despite knowing that she not only should be dead, but will be dead soon, she keeps walking. Following the trail laid out before her hoping beyond hope that she will live. Every thought she crushes before it makes it's way into her head, good or bad, because she knows the minute she begins to think is the minute she will give up. Everything is pure, primal instinct. The  _need_ to live, to survive when it seems impossible. Her arm drags in the now waist deep snow, yet still she trudges on. She thinks of those she has met along the way. The first two being Cassandra and Leliana. The two women that had her in shackles. The two women who were now her friends.

Cassandra was strong and proud, yet unafraid to admit she was wrong. She showed a humility that only the wise possess.

Leliana is dark, mysterious, grieving. She has a long past stemming all the way back to the Fifth Blight where she fought alongside the Warden, Queen Kaylee. Even being a Dalish elf from the Free Marches Latheira had heard the tales of all the the Warden did for Ferelden. Leliana seemed scary at first until she opened up to Latheira, showing her weakness openly and trusting a stranger. This was not lost on Latheira.

Next she met Solas and Varric. Solas the elf that she'd come to trust. The only person she felt could understand her. Until he opened his mouth. There is something about him that sets her on edge, but his knowledge about the fade is unrivaled and she is too curious to let a feeling stop her from learning all that she can from him.

Varric is different though. His stories flow freely and always make Latheira feel welcome. His retelling of the Champion of Kirkwall stories are incomparable and he always has a joke that never fails to make everyone laugh.

Then there were Vivienne and Sera. Both from Orlais, yet so completely different. They both spit on each other. Vivienne is high class, throwing galas and having parties while Sera crashes both with jars filled with bees. Latheira would be lying if she said she couldn't appreciate both. Even though Vivienne is cold and calculating, Latheira considers her a friend. Sera moreso.

Of course, Josephine. The cunning, quick ambassador. She always knew what to do and how to do it and how to look good doing it. Latheira treasured her advice because it was so much more than sneaking or fighting. It was playing a game that Latheira intended to win.

Bull was an interesting, yet welcome, addition to the party. He is big and loud, the opposite of a spy, and yet he does it so well. Sometimes Latheira forgets that he is actually Ben Hassrath when they're drinking together or defeating enemies together or really doing anything together. Bull is really like the older brother she never had.

Blackwall was like the father she never had. Wise and bearded, always whittling something. He seems so warm, but yet so guarded.

Next she thinks of Dorian. Her new best friend. For all his complaints she knows he is happy to be a part of the team. And the way he looks at The Iron Bull is interesting. She knows that if nothing else she wants to stay alive to see where that goes.

Finally her brain takes her to Cullen. There is something in his eyes that seems sad and scared, but you couldn't tell from seeing how he trains his recruits. There he is all confidence. It's once you being talking to him casually that he wavers. Latheira admits to flirting with him a few times. She likes watching him fumble over his words. It helps that he is quite attractive for a human. Tall and broad and not like any elf she's seen before. There is something else about him though, something she can't place. He seems like... a broken man. Someone who has witnessed great sorrow. When he thinks no one is looking he lets his guard down. Latheira knows he was unhappy with her choice of siding with mages, so there must be something that happened there, but he is an ex-templar and they always have mage horror stories so who knows. Besides that she can see a strength in him. She always heard that Fereldens were like dogs and she can see why. He is loyal and brave and tough just like the Ferelden mabari. War hardened but still capable of large amounts of love.

Latheira thinks of these people she has met as she treks through the snow, pushing her broken body to it's limits. The smoke from the fires gets stronger and stronger as she goes, signaling she is getting closer and closer to where they are and finally she allows herself hope. She pushes herself to move faster, feeling her muscles straining and her lungs burning from the frigid air. She can feel her eyelashes frozen together and the tears on her face freezing it's so cold but she cannot stop. If she stops, she dies. Eventually she sees the light from the fire just ahead. With all she has she let's out a loud  before collapsing in the snow.

She hears them approach but her eyes are frozen shut. All she can do is feel when someone picks her up, warm fur and the smell of mint and honey and sweat.  _'Cullen'_ . The next sensation is a grunt as someone pops her shoulder back into place, causing her to groan. The grip on her tightens as she feels them moving. The warmth turns to heat as she is laid down by what she can only assume is a fire. She can hear the noise around her but she can't focus on any one thing before she blacks out.

When Latheira finally wakes, it is to a bandaged torso and a sling around her right arm and the pain is more subdued. Sister Justinia is there and they are singing to her and it's all too much but when she sees her friends there, singing or no, she knows that she must do anything she can to stay alive for them. For their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Not so much about the relationship this time but it's what I'm writing about. I feel that it's important to write about things other than a relationship in order to get to know characters better as themselves and not as just a couple (even though I still haven't written about my Cullavellan as an actual couple yet oops. That's coming soon though). Anyways feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you like!


End file.
